I've Moved On! Or Haven't I?
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Elizabeth Reaser has moved on from Twilight. Currently working on a new movie, Bonnie and Clyde, Elizabeth realises that she hasn't really moved on. This job is terrible. No one knows what fun is. Liz realises PJ Lane isn't near as fun as Esme was. When an old friend shows up at work, will it lead to more realisation, or a disaster? One Shot. Time setting: Oct/Nov 2013


**Elizabeth's POV**

I was on the set of my newest job. Bonnie and Clyde. It was a new, two part movie, that would be airing on December 8th and 9th. I was playing Pj Lane, a single woman, who was a reporter in Texas, in the 1930's. We were filming the scene where Pj talks to Bonnie as her friend is walking with her. We shot the scene and got it in three takes. I was done for the day and went over to the costume department to change. I kept my hair and makeup because I was going straight to my hotel. I saw Holiday Granger as I was leaving,

"Bye Holiday," I said, she looked toward me and smiled,

"Bye Elizabeth. See you tomorrow." she said before disappearing around the corner. I got into my car and began the drive to my hotel room. The entire cast was staying at the same hotel, but wouldn't be done their scenes until later tonight. I was driving and saw a huge billboard. It had a huge picture of the Cullen family on it and said, 'twilight forever set, coming to a store near you this November'. I smiled as I saw the picture, with Peter and I in the background with the rest of my friends. I smiled at the thought. I missed everyone, especially Peter. I shook my head clear of these thoughts. I had a boyfriend. Even though I hadn't seen him in the months since I began filming. I was happy that I got a new job, This was the first offer that had come up since I finished with Twilight. But it wasn't the same in a way. I really didn't connect with the cast. Sure we were all friends and we knew each other. But with my Twilight family, we were able to have fun. Here I held myself as the 38 year old adult I was, where as when we were filming Twilight, I was always letting loose on set and acting like a child. Seriously. Here, I actually had to put an effort into looking presentable, when I showed up, only to have my makeup artists and costume person, completely get rid of my hard work so the could get me into character. With Twilight, I showed up in sweats and a t-shirt, no make up, and a messy bun, every morning for shooting. It would take me ten minutes to get ready in the morning. Here it took me an hour. Everyone here on set was so mature and it felt like they never wanted to have fun. Breaks were just spend in the break room, chatting about politics, history, expenses, life. Shit I didn't even care about. Where were the jokes, the laughter, the fun? This was beginning to become boring.

I pulled up at my hotel and rushed inside. I fumbled with the key card, but eventually got the door open. I turned on the lights of my presidential suite, an threw my stuff on the floor.

"Argh!" I shouted in frustration. This was probably one of the worse jobs I had ever taken. I closed the door and rounded the corner, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Like the new do, Pj" . A southern accented voice startled me, and I opened my eyes when I jumped and gasped. I saw someone sitting on the couch, leaning back, looking relaxed. Did my eyes deceive me? Is it really him? My jaw dropped,

"Peter!?" I shout in complete surprise and disbelief. I couldn't believe it, "What are you doing here?" I asked, not being able to move. He stood up,

"I'm just a fan" he said in the accent again. I chuckled, he was quoting Bonnie. How funny. "Hey Liz" he said, standing up and walking closer. I ran and threw myself into his arms. They wrapped tightly around me.

"Peter, I-I just can't believe your here. Why? How?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. he let go of me,

"I just missed you, I guess," he said sheepishly, "As for the how. I got a chance to escape from work. So I drove here and your assistant, was leaving the set and she saw me, and gave me room key," he said. I smiled, he was the best.

"I'm so happy to se you," I said, "I've missed you so much. I really miss everyone. Have you talked to anyone lately?

"Not since we had lunch with Nikki a few weeks ago," he said.

"That was to short of a time together. There was so much I wanted to talk about with you," I said. We sat down on the couch. "What about Jamie? How's she been?" I asked, trying to force a smile. I was somewhat upset when I found out Peter had found someone. And I tried to fill the void in my life. That s when I met up with my old friend, Gavin Wiesen.

"Well...we, uh." he stuttered.

"Peter? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"We.. We broke up," he said. My face softened,

"Oh, Peter," I said hugging him. He seemed do happy about being with her.

"No, it's ok Liz. It's fine. It didn't work out. I'm alright," he reassured me. We sat there for a moment in silence. "What about you? How have you been? he finally asked. I hadn't told him about my boyfriend yet. Well actually no one really knew about me and Gavin yet.

"Oh. Well I've been good. I guess you know what I'm currently up too," I said, nudging him playfully on the shoulder. He smiled,

"Yeah. I like the hair," he said smiling, gently poking and playing with my curly 1930's updo. I laughed as he did.

"Thanks," I said in between giggles. "I'm gonna go shower, and then we can chat for a bit, ok?" I said,

"Sure. but hold on a sec," he said. He whipped out his phone and took a picture of me with my curly hair and Pj Lane makeup. I laughed, and rushed off to shower.

I cleaned up and washed out the curls. They really get annoying, and they looked ridiculous. I blow dried my hair and let it do the naturally wave I love. I threw on a new set of clothes. Something that wasn't dinghy, but was good enough for hanging out with Peter. I decided to forego the makeup. I walked back into the room and sat down with Peter, on the couch.

"So how long are you here?" I asked. He looked up at me,

"Two days. Then I have to get back to Hollywood Studio's to finish doing Nurse Jackie," he said.

"Did you wanna crash here?" I offered. He looked at me, and I could see him contemplating.

"If it's ok with you," he said. I nodded my head.

"It'll be fun to see you for a while. It's been so lonely since Twilight," I said. It was true. It's not like Gavin is around enough to keep me company. Hell, I don't even know why I say we're in a relationship.

"Well it'll be fun for me too," he said. I smiled.

"Hey, Peter? When I came back, you said 'like the new do, Pj'. How did you know about all this?" I asked, curious to find out. He had a nervous and slightly embarrassed look on his face,

"Well...I...actually, I've been thinking about coming to see you for a few weeks now, but I had no idea where you were. I got a new phone and didn't have your number. So I did my next best bet and Googled you. Found out you were here, and what you were doing. So I drove up here to surprise you," he said, embarrassed. I looked at him.

"Wow. The lengths you will go to see a person," I said sarcastically, and I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Yeah." he said, as our laughter faded. "Liz, you know that new Twilight forever DVD set?" he asked. I thought for a moment, remembering the billboard.

"Yea," I said, "it comes out in a two weeks and there's a huge get together with the cast. What about it?" I asked.

"I was wondering, If your coming, if you would... oh, I don't know...be my date?" he asked, nervously, but with a smile on his face.

"Of course," I said, smiling. "I'm gonna be done filming in a week. So I can come,"

"Good. Where was everyone gonna meet for that?" he asked.

"The party is at the Nokia Theater in downtown Hollywood," I said. "It's supposed to be like an area inside where there will be the party, and then like 100 lucky fans get to see the never before seen footage. It sounds like fun."

"The Nokia Theater? The same place of the Breaking Dawn Part 2 premiere?" he asked,

"Yep, I was surprised to," I said. "So about that date?"

"I be at your place at Five," he said. I laughed and said ok. It was quiet between the two of us for several minutes before Peter spoke up

"Liz, this isn't the only reason I came to see you," he said. I looked up at him in confusion,

"What do you mean? I asked softly.

"Liz, I've wanted to tell you something a long time ago, but I neglected to do so," he said. He gently cupped my face in his hands, his thumbs stroking the side of my neck, "I love you," he said, and pulled me in. Our lips touched and I felt everything break free. I kissed him back. When out lips broke, one of his hands fell but the other remained on my face. I was speechless. This couldn't have just happened.

"I-I..." I could finish. Peter's other hand fell,

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I don't know what came over me," He said. The fact that he called me by my full name, was sure sign that I had upset him, by not responding. Peter almost never called me Elizabeth. Always Liz, or on the rare occasion, Lizzie. Peter stood up and left before I could say anything. I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe Peter had just kissed me. He kissed me. And then ran off. Now what?

**Peter's POV**

I rushed out of Elizabeth's hotel room as fast as I could. Something had come over me and I had kissed her. She looked at me with a shocked look. I knew she was gonna be mad, so I fled. I could bear to look at her right now. She would hate me, and I probably just destroyed our friendship with my stupid move. I walked around the block several times before the sun had set and I decided I had to go back and apologise to Liz. I used my key card to get back into her hotel room. The lights were off but the TV was on. I closed the door quietly and walked over to the couch. Liz was in her pyjama's, curled up in a ball, fast asleep. There was a play menu on the screen and an empty DVD case on the coffee table. I picked it up and examined it. Nothing. Just a blank, covered case. I picked up the remote and hit play. The video started and I watched this thing, that looked like a bunch of Twilight clips of Carlisle and Esme, And several stills of Lizter fan art. There were several video and picture that Liz had taken on set. Everything had been arranged to play out in this beautiful video. I watched the credits. Liz had made this several days after the last press junket we ever did together. The video was about ten minutes long, and then the play menu came back on the screen. I sat there, just staring into space. Why would she make this? I looked over at Liz and then back at the screen. Could she really love me too? I bent over and scooped Liz up in my arms. I carried her over to her bed, setting her down gently. She stirred as my arms slid out from under her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up,

"Peter?" she asked groggily, squinting to try and see me in the dark. She leaned over the edge of the bed and turned on the lamp. "Peter, where did you go?" she asked, seeming relieved to see me. Why wasn't she mad.

"I-I just went to get some fresh air. Elizabeth. I sorry, about earlier," I said. She looked at me. Why wasn't she yelling at me. "I understand if you hate me now and-". I was cut off as her lips crashed, full force, against mine. She had her fists clenching my shirt, not letting me go. I was shocked but kissed her back. When we broke apart she let go of my shirt and opened her eyes,

"I love you too," she whispered. I smiled at her, and her at me.

"Oh my god. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," I said, relieved.

"I've loved you since I first layed eyes on you," she said. I pulled her in and locked our lips again. She broke us apart, "But I can't be with you,". My happiness turned to instant disappointment,

"Why? Liz, I want you for myself." I said, scared I would lose her.

"Because I have a boyfriend." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked, pulling her into my embrace. Her body shook as she cried.

"Because, I wanna be with you. I only started going out with him out of pity, and because when you moved on to Jamie, I decided I had to move on to someone too." she cried. I tightened my hold on her.

"Who is he?" was all I could bring myself to ask her. She looked up at me.

"Gavin Wiesen. He was the director of The Art Of Getting By," she said, trying to calm herself down. I looked her in the eyes.

"And now you don't love him?" I asked,

"Peter I never did. All I wanted was someone in my life to hold me, tell me they love me. I thought I would never get it from the number one person on my list. So I settled for number two." she said, "Peter, your the one I wanna be with,"

I looked at her. And locked our lips together, pushing her down onto the bed.

**(then next morning)**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I woke in my bed. Peter was gone. I got up and there was a note on the table.

_Liz,_

_Sorry about last night. I got called back to set so I guess I'll see you at the party in two weeks._

_-Peter_

I set the note down. So much for hanging out for two days. Then my mind wandered back to what Peter had wrote. _Sorry about last night. _What was he sorry about. I thought he loved me. I tried to recall the events of last night. Why couldn't I remember? I thought as I got cleaned up to go to set. What had we done last night? And why was he sorry?

**(Two weeks later)**

I was waiting for Peter. He was due to show up any second now. I was standing in the lobby of my apartment building. I was still trying to figure out what had happened that night with Peter. I looked down and fixed my dress. I was wearing my green dress that I had worn to the first Twilight premiere. My hair was down and I only had a little makeup on. I saw Peters car pull up outside the building and I rushed over to jump in.

"Well don't you look gorgeous," Peter said with a smile. I looked over at him,

"And you look very handsome yourself," I said. We pulled away. It was silent between the two of us before I blurted out, "Peter, are we...I don't know, like...A thing?" I asked, not sure how to word it. His eyes glanced back and forth between me and the road as he spoke.

"After what happened in your hotel two weeks ago, I'm gonna say, yes, yes we are". I smiled and he held my hand the rest of the way there.

We pulled up outside of the theater and there were already fans there. They were screaming and chanting. Peter ushered me inside. I hated pictures, and all the cameras. It gave me headaches. We entered the large room that was the area where we would be gathering later. It was so great to see everyone again. I was so happy. The extra footage movie was about to start, so we pilled into a large area above the fans. The seats were plush and it was dimly lit. We sat down and got about half and hour into the footage, when i felt a wave of nausea come over me, then my stomach started to gurgle. I rushed out of the theater to the washroom and threw up in the toilet, in the family washroom. Nikki, Ashley and Peter rushed in. Peter's arms were around me, holding my hair as I threw up. After IU was finished violently vomiting, I attempted to pull myself to my feet, but couldn't. I hung my head in exhaustion. How was I tired? I got 14 hours of sleep last night. Nikki crouched down next to me, And Ashley dragged Peter from the washroom.

"Liz, are you ok?" she asked. I lifted my head and forced the words from my mouth,

"Take me home," I mumbled shakily,on the verge of tears. Nikki helped me to my feet and I slowly trudged to her car, trying not to throw up again, even though there probably was nothing else in my stomach.

Nikki drove me back to my apartment and helped my to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet as she stood near the door. I reached for the Gravol, but stopped short,

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked. I took a breath and closed my eyes, then turned and looked at her,

"What day is it?" I asked slowly,

"November 5th" She said. I thought for a minute and then banged my fist on the counter.

"Shit," I said to the person in the mirror,

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked again. I looked at her,

"I'm late," I said with a blank look on my face. Then another wave of nausea hit and I bent over the toilet for the second time tonight. Nikki rubbed my back and held my hair. Then all of the memories from to weeks ago came flooding back. _Peter. Me. Our bodies twined together as one. Moving as one. The Pain. Then the pleasure that followed. Everything._ I looked back at Nikki,

"Nikki, I think I'm pregnant," I said, slowly. She looked as if someone had just slapped her in the face.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked. I stood up,

"I think so."

"Liz. With who?" was all she asked. I leaned up against the counter,

"Peter," I mumbled. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god. When did this happen?" she asked. I looked up at her.

"About two weeks ago. He stopped by the set I was working at, and we said we loved each other, and things when from there. I just remember now." I said, slightly ashamed at how this all happened. Nikki was silent for a few minutes before she wrapped her arms around me,

"I'll run to the drug store," she said. As if on cue, Ashley walked in.

"Ash, Stay with Elizabeth. I'll be back in ten minutes," Nikki said and left. Ashley came into the bathroom,

"Feeling better Liz? You must had some pretty bad food." she said with a chuckle.

"I'm better." I said, reaching for a Gravol and taking it. Hopefully it would help. I brushed my teeth to get rid of the vomit taste in my mouth.

Nikki came back ten minutes later with a brown paper bag,

"Here," she said gently, handing the bag to me. "I'll tell Ashley, Ok?" she said,

"Thanks" I said, and closed the door. I opened the bag and pulled out three pregnancy tests, prenatal vitamins, just in case, and more Gravol. I took all three test and then went to go sit with Nikki and Ashley,

"It'll be ok Liz," Ashley reassured. I started to pace,

"Pacing won't make time speed up, Liz" Nikki said. I anxiously waited the ten minutes.

"I guess you can go check," Ashley said looking at her watch. I entered the washroom and picked up the sticks. I slowly looked at each one. Positive, Positive, Positive. All positive. I was in complete shock,

"Oh my god," I said to myself. I walked out of the washroom and I looked the girls in the eyes, tears escaping my eyes.

"Negative?" Nikki asked, her voice anxious but also seeming upset. I turned my frown into a smile, and giggled with excitement.

"Their all Positive! I'm Pregnant!" I shouted with joy. Both of their faces lit up.

"Oh My God! No way," Ashley said.

"Yep," I said handing her the sticks. She looked at them, then set them down and squeezed me in a bone crushing hug,

"Congrats!" the both squealed. I picked the sticks up again. The door opened and Peter stepped in. All three of us were jumping up and down like little girls. Peter laughed.

"We it looks like your better," He said, walking over, and took me in his arms. I looked him in the eyes as the girls backed away, "What's going on?" he asked. I smiled a huge grin at him, and help up the sticks. He let go of me and took them, looking at them. He looked up at me, in complete shock. My smile still on my face.

"Your pregnant?" he asked. I nodded, probably looking ridiculous with my huge grin. He dropped the sticks on the floor and picked me up, spinning me around a few times, "Oh My God! Lizzie! This is amazing!" he said with excitement. He set me down, "I can't believe it. We're gonna have a baby!" I smiled and we kissed, completely forgetting Nikki and Ashley were there. We broke apart and looked at the girls,

"We'll be in the other room," Nikki said, walking out with Ashley. Peter turned back to me, and knelt down in front of me. My hand pulled my shirt up, and Peter's lips kissed my still flat stomach. I giggled and touched my stomach. A baby. I couldn't believe it.


End file.
